waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Snowman is an Island
"Snowman is an Island" is the 45th episode of Aladdin originally aired on November 2, 1994. It is the 38th episode to air in syndication. Plot On their way home, Aladdin and his friends are at a mountainous, snow-covered landscape. Genie is leading the group, but they doubt that they're going the right way. While Genie is being comical, he blows a horn that causes an avalanche heading toward them. A large piece of ice breaks beneath their feet and they slide down the mountain on it. After crashing into a snowbank, the gang sees a giant castle blocking an entire valley. Aladdin says that they can't go around, so they have to go through the castle. When he touches a door knocker shaped like a gargoyle's head, the gargoyle's eyes glow green. The gargoyle tells them that they shouldn't pass without the leave of the castle lord, who is a yeti named Kutato. He tells them that Kutato is not in a generous mood. The door then opens. While the group is walking in the castle, they hear loud breathing. They go to a room and see Lord Kutato sleeping. Aladdin wakes the yeti up to ask him for directions from Odiferous to Agrabah, but Kutato stands up and roars at them. The group tries to escape with Genie's help, but Genie keeps clowning around, which makes Kutato laugh, showing that he loves Genie's humor. So Genie decides to stay to keep making Kutato laugh. A short while later, Aladdin, Abu, and Iago are at the castle exit. A gargoyle tells them that Kutato granted them leave to pass through the gates. When the door opens to show the other side of the castle, it reveals a valley with no snow and everything being green and lush. When Genie shows up, Aladdin tells him that Kutato is letting them leave, but the jinn wants to stay to keep making Kutato laugh. When Aladdin, Abu, and Iago get out of the castle, Iago is relieved that Genie's not with them, while Aladdin misses him. Iago tells him that they'll get to see the jinn again soon. Meanwhile, after Genie impresses Kutato more, the yeti traps him in a bottle so he'll never leave him. When Aladdin and his animal friends walk along a road, Aladdin tries to get Genie to them but is unable to, making him suspicious and go back to the castle. Kutato is watching Genie from the bottle. Genie tries to make Kutato let him go, but the yeti refuses. Meanwhile, When Aladdin and the animals get to the door, the gargoyle refuses to let them in. So they decide to use a rope to climb up the window. When they get to Kutato's room, they see Genie trapped in the bottle. Aladdin suggests that he frees Genie while Abu and Iago distract Kutato. A gargoyle behind the animals calls Kutato. Abu and Iago covers his mouth and Iago, in the gargoyle's voice, tells the yeti that there is a new genie who is faster and funnier. Kutato leaves the room to see the "new genie" and Aladdin frees Genie. Kutato returns and sees that Genie escaped. Aladdin and the others run while the yeti chases them. When they get to the window, Genie turns into a hang glider to make everyone fly out. They are back at the snowy side of the castle. The wind makes Genie wobble and blows him backward. Everyone falls out of the sky and lands in deep snow. Kutato bursts through the wall of the tower and continues chasing the gang. The gang and Kutato slide down the mountain, while Kutato seems to enjoy it. After everyone lands, the gang sees Kutato having fun in the snow, making them realize that the yeti hasn't been outside the castle for a really long time. While Kutato builds a snowman, Genie tries to make him pick a card, but he moves the jinn out of the way and continues building a snowman, making Genie realize that he doesn't need him anymore. While the gang heads back home, Kutato makes a snowman shaped like Genie. Trivia *The title is a play on the phrase "No man is an island," which is a line from John Donne's 1962 work Devotions upon Emergent Occasions. Gallery Bonkers.JPG|Bonkers D. Bobcat cameo Aladdinhiddenmickey.png|Hidden Mickey castlelord (1).png castlelord (2).png castlelord (3).png Genienoogie1.png castlelord (4).png Geniekings.png castlelord (5).png castlelord (6).png castlelord (7).png Geniekutato.png|Genie as Kutato castlelord (8).png castlelord (9).png castlelord (10).png castlelord (11).png castlelord (12).png castlelord (13).png castlelord (14).png castlelord (15).png castlelord (16).png castlelord (17).png castlelord (18).png castlelord (19).png castlelord (20).png